


$3VENth Champange

by Dedees__Lament, SSaga



Category: Hypnosis Mic
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedees__Lament/pseuds/Dedees__Lament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSaga/pseuds/SSaga
Summary: “The only bet I’d accept from you is your ass. Let it be my warthropy!”It pierced through him like a bullet, but instead of pain he felt nothing but passion, nothing but fire, burning inside; nothing but desire.Bets are fun, thrilling, addictive. So is Dice.--Short DiceHifu for your soul.





	$3VENth Champange

**Author's Note:**

> This was NOT made just by me. It was a collaboration with Kawa (Twitter user @Kawa1807). Please keep it in mind.
> 
> Again: THIS WAS NOT MADE JUST BY ME. Thank you.  
> \--  
> Please enjoy~  
> -Dedee and Kawa!

_“The only bet I’d accept from you is your ass. Let it be my warthropy!”_

 

Those words were all it took. A single taunt was more than enough to set the mood for quite the unconventional game.

 

The next Hypnosis Mic war for Territory Battle will be held shortly between Shibuya Division and Shinjuku Division. Both team agreed to decide the term--time, place, and whatever really need to be organized--by gambling in one of the best spot located in Shibuya. Each of them picked a representative to play a game. Of course Shibuya will go with Dice, and from Shinjuku, Hifumi Izanami unexpectedly volunteered himself.

 

Once both of them stepped in front of the table, Dice could feel Hifumi’s gaze. It pierced through him like a bullet, but instead of pain he felt nothing but passion, nothing but fire, burning inside; nothing but desire. Nobody knows how fate works, but Dice knew exactly how to have fun with uncertainty.

  
"Brave enough for a bet, pretty boy?" He almost spit out the words, each syllable filled with sinful laugher. With a swift movement, Dice threw the dice into the air, smirking like the rotten demon he is.

 

Hifumi got caught on it but quickly gathered himself back. He was here to win the deciding match before Hypnosis Mic war, not to flirt with the other side… Although, he was so stunned by Dice he couldn’t manage a single, witty comeback at him.

 

"What's this? Girl got ya tongue?" The loud laugh echoed through the room. He kept on playing with the dice, smirking even wider as he let his imagination fly. This was the thrill he enjoyed so much mixed with desire. And Dice simply couldn't get enough. "Winner tops."

 

"You're doing this to decide the next Hypnosis Mic war. Please do not turn this into a personal matter." Jakurai interjected.  
  
Hifumi raised his hands, silently telling Jakurai that this is his battle. He straightened up his suit and strengthened his resolve, looking straight at Dice as he silently nodded.

 

“The rule will be like this; if the one who throw the dice got same number, then it will be their win. Other than that will be counted as lose. We decide the winner after 5 rounds.” Dice chuckled.

 

The fun thing about being Dice is that you're so lucky that fate just smiles at you. The game-stalling joker simply opened his arms with a deep laugh, as if to show everyone the dices which determined his victory.

 

The dice spins for a moment before actually stopped. Hifumi gulped loudly at the sight before him;

 

A pair of three dots.  
  
"I win, you lose." Dice almost sung with a sinful smirk.

 

"No you haven’t. We play for five rounds according to the rules." Hifumi grabbed the dice Dice has been throwing into the air. It startled the boy a little but he just smirked afterwards.  
  
"I’m sure I'll win all five of ‘em so why not just give up now?" Dice taunted.

 

The taunt only sent shivers down Hifumi's spine, a little more electrifying that he would enjoy, so he decided to ignore it. "Luck won't always be on your side." He laughed as he threw the dice. He was well aware of Dice's good fortune, but now was not the time to be scared.

Turns out Lady Luck does side with Dice afterall. The dice showed four and three dots. Hifumi needed to get the same number to win a round─damn this game really was based on luck!

  
Dice’s smirk grew wider. He picked the dice and played with them on one hand. "See? I told you to just give up!"

 

"That's only TWO rounds, there's still three left." Hifumi said, slightly anxious. He tried to stay calm but it was hard to do so. Throwing the dice, the popular host hoped they would show the same number, but deep down, so deep that he wouldn’t allow himself to admit it just yet...no matter the outcome, the thrill, the excitement, the heat; it was all too good. 

  
_Way too good._

This time the dice showed two and four. Defeat for Dice, who cursed loudly. Hifumi exhaled─he didn’t know since when was he holding his breath, but he couldn’t help feeling relieved.

  
"Weeell, doesnt matter. Its just one game anyway. I'll still win the rest." Dice proclaimed confidently, throwing the dice in front of Hifumi.

Hifumi heard himself snicker, as if he was in an outer body experience. _Is this the thrill Dice feels everytime he bets? No wonder he's addicted._ But there was no time to think about that. He grabbed the dice and threw them again, giving himself another win, this time with a pair of threes. He didn't snicker, but laughed this time. "Looks like someone's in a bit of a pinch! What happened?" He got closer without realising. "Lady luck not helping this time, hm?" 

  
_...Was it the thrill of the bet or Dice what was way too addictive?_

 

Dice suddenly grabbed the front of Hifumi’s suit─startling the host for a bit. Their faces were only an inch apart. Hifumi could clearly see the green tint in Dice's eyes; he could see the glint inside them, full of excitement.

  
And then Dice whispered. "Well, I'd gladly show you all the 7's I've got in my life. Watch me." The tone was so very low that Hifumi didn’t know Dice could even reach it. The gambler smirked and winked at Hifumi before grabbing the dice, throwing them into the air for the final show. 

  
Hifumi gulped after the dice landed. 

  
One dice showed six dots, while the other still spinning. Hifumi was really anxious─cold sweat started dropping from his forehead; his dignity is on the line!

 

But Dice’s didn’t spoke empty words; all the 7’s in his life really acting up now. It’s a pair of six.

 

Silence filled the room, and for a while the only thing filling it was Ramuda's loud, obnoxious laugh. "You stu~pid! Hahaha~ You look as pale as Jakura~i☆!" He said as he stuck out his tongue. 

  
Gentarou laughed a little. "Looks like someone bit off more than he could chew."

 

Dice laughed with the rest of his Division. He picked up the dice and threw them again towards Hifumi. "I’m not that mean, okay? I won’t just claim your ass right away, that ain’t fun at all! Here, have one more round; if you get a pair, you can change the second deal."

 

Hifumi's face turned from pale to bright red, blushing furiously. He silently picked up the dice and left everything up to his luck. With a deep breath, he threw the dice.

  
A perfect six pair.

 

Hifumi cheered and jumped in happiness, thanking his luck for saving his ass.

 

"Wha~t? No fun at all! Should've let him suffer a lit─” Ramuda was cut off by the calm voice of Jakurai, who stepped between the two men and got a hold of the dice.

  
"Enough. We're deciding something serious." He said.

 

"We~ll, mind you, it still is our win!” Ramuda giggled. “We get to decide the time and place as well as the preparation for the War!" The childish grown up stepped in front of Jakurai, his presence making up for the lack of height. "Dice-kun can go with his new boyfriend~ me and Gentarou-sensei will handle the rest~"

 

As if they were in their own little world, Dice ignored the two and got closer to Hifumi as they walked outside. "You can pick the second deal then," Dice said when they were away from the rest of their teammates. "You can’t completely negate the deal though!"

 

Hifumi's face fell. He thought that because he won, he could just pick to say the deal never happened, but Dice wasn’t having any of that.

 

"Then… What kind of things am I allowed to choose?" Hifumi asked.

  
"Something that involves both of us!" Said Dice, looking pretty excited.

  
Hifumi blushed and thought about it for a bit more… Finally, he piped up, "T-Then... a date would fine, right..?"

  
Dice looked at him dumbfounded for a moment before laughing really loudly. Hifumi was confused about his actions but before he could question them, Dice explained.

  
"You... you can actually just ask me to shake hands with you and get away with it but you wanted a date? Really?" 

  
...Hifumi lowkey cursed his stupidity.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedee: That was so much fun~ What do you think, Kawa? ^^
> 
> Kawa: Im not good at making notes... wait...
> 
> Kawa: How about "I shorta just say I want DiceHifu and it turned out like this! Dee is a good writer! DICEHIFU!!"
> 
> Dedee: *clapping* Amazing!! And Kawa is a great writer as well! I wish to work with you again in the future~  
> -Dedee and Kawa!


End file.
